


KT 漫脱华衣浣酒红 下

by cheri2



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheri2/pseuds/cheri2
Summary: KK





	KT 漫脱华衣浣酒红 下

5.

“你是，月见薰？”怀中人背部的肌肉整个绷紧，像张满弦的弓般硌在了堂本刚胸前，脊椎一节一节曲张成难堪的弧度，呼吸几近凝滞。

“我是。”

“你是，堂本刚？”怀中人听完立即追问，堂本刚担心他会绷断自己，抬手拾起他的下巴，令他看着自己。

“我是。”他看着那双黑瞳中的自己，有些氤氲的样子，坦荡回答。

他以为堂本光一会一跃而起逃的不见踪影，怀中的脊背却就此松软下来，像只柔顺的猫，融出片暖暖春意来。那人得寸进尺的就势在他怀中往下滑了一点，抬起狭长的桃花眼，目有星辰的看着他。

堂本刚被这个眼神煞到，酒意醒了大半，松手欲将堂本光一推出去。不料反被握住了收置于腹前，手背扣着他的手指，掌心是温润柔滑放松下来的肌肉。

“你喜欢我。”堂本光一一字一顿戳穿他的那点别扭心思。

“你，想趁着醉意睡了我。同我做一夜鸳鸯，露水姻缘。”堂本光一挑着嘴角，虽是上目线，但带着猎人惯有的余裕，往堂本刚心口血肉模糊的漏洞中一通到底，明亮的光线照进了十年间潮湿阴沉的角落。

堂本刚看着怀中人，仿佛戳中的不是自己的心。短短两句话的胸腔共鸣留下的震撼还停留在皮肤上，顺着神经游走至脑髓。或停或行，他已无所谓。左右都是一刀，终该有所了结。

“若只是一夜，你，会不会觉得可惜？”堂本光一显然并不打算放过他，往环抱着自己的猎物射出致命一击。

那抹痛心溃堤之蚁般瞬间扩散至四肢百骸，堂本刚身心皆陷于被啃噬空虚的恐惧中。此刻他被摘下面具，剥光皮囊，空留一颗跳动的心脏置于堂本光一眼前，任君采撷。

堂本光一反身抱住他，略一用力将他置于膝上。堂本刚垂目看着自己前胸搂抱间与他黏成一片，膝头打开扣在他的两胯。心底既是欢喜，又是羞涩，鼻尖再度蹭上了那人的脖颈，埋在那里不愿移动。

细碎的吻顺着锁骨落了下来，像冬雪，像春花。一路绵延至胸前，在两点前研磨啃咬，不肯放过也不愿向前，迷恋的让火在身体里燃了起来，肿胀着无法释放的痛感伴随着快意一并绽开，迫的堂本刚挺胸将自己更大方的送入他口中。

“你看，一次，是不够的。刚，大人。”含着他右侧一点的堂本光一并未松口，齿间的柔软随着他说话忽轻忽重深深浅浅。

“是。”堂本刚呜咽出声，做出肯定。

“那大人带我私奔可好？”堂本光一松开他，在他的泪眼中深情款款，一腔赤诚溢于言表。

堂本刚晃在眼眶中的泪终究是垂落下来，张口咬住了堂本光一的唇，凶狠的吮吻起来。

6.

堂本刚对于初夜的感想羞耻大于满足。究其缘由还是堂本光一亦是初次与人行鱼水之欢，怕他准备不足产生痛苦，一直忍着欲望不断的撩拨启发他。

算起来两人同岁，距青春期被丢到脑后的梦遗已是遥望，多年禁欲忽遭解放理应连本带利一同讨回。偏偏堂本光一常年习武，身体素质不差的同时，耐力极好，好的惨绝人寰，好的泯灭人性。在堂本刚忍的几欲癫狂的时候，还能停于铃口一点拿舌尖变速打圈。

结果自然是堂本刚忍不住射了他一身白浊，甜腻的腥膻充溢在罗帐内的时候，他真想就此装死。

之后的数次也是如此，堂本光一的耐力让堂本刚丢弃了心底的羞耻，咬牙切齿的让他随心所欲，“坏掉也没关系”，得到“那可使不得”的答案。变身砧板上的软肉，任其搓扁揉圆。

堂本刚在韶光亭见过的世面不少，大抵知道反制之法，纤腰细腿磨蹭开来，扭曲成柔软乖顺的形状，细腻的随着欺身而上的那人蜿蜒辗转。然而这不仅没让堂本光一随了他的心意稍有失控，反而让这股子荡劲激出了羞怯，紧夹着他颤抖不已，渴求了一遍又一遍。

日上三竿，堂本刚明明已经醒了，却整个埋在堂本光一胸口不愿见人。

堂本光一哄了一会，堂本刚将脸埋得更深，只留下涨红的耳根表示他真被欺负狠了。堂本光一便不再多言，为他理顺了长发，轻柔的顺着堂本刚光滑的背脊，从后颈顺向尾椎，一下一下，破有耐心。

堂本刚终是忍不住那股子清晨的躁动，羞愤的抬脸瞪着堂本光一，换来一记颊吻。

“大人昨夜可遂了心愿？”堂本光一笑的一脸灿烂。

“嗯。”堂本刚敢怒不敢言，总不好说出来“不够，继续”这等浪荡的话来。

“那大人今后可就是我的人了。”堂本光一做出结论，“今后这般日子还有很多很长，大人可以期待一下。”

“……”堂本刚想起昨夜那些被戳破的心思，未曾想过错别的十年间相隔的不过是自己那些惴惴不安的揣测。而堂本光一是个比他预想中更为熨帖且精明的狐狸，三言两语解了他心结的同时堵了他所有后路。

“大人，你说什么？”狐狸摇曳着毛绒绒的大尾巴，整好以瑕的看着他。

“狐狸……”堂本刚小声重复，恍然发现这人一直跟反讽似的柔柔的喊着自己“大人”，又是一阵窘迫，不由嘱咐道，“别喊我大人……”

“小薰。”堂本光一显然在等着这句，得逞后高高的晃着尾巴。

堂本刚好气又好笑的放松下来，肚子咕噜的叫出声响。

“啊，小薰饿了呢，”堂本光一大剌剌的掀开被子捡了衣服简略一披，吩咐小厮准备饭前，不忘看着堂本刚轻声说，“小薰，很好吃的。”

“小小薰，也很好吃。”

“味道闻起来真的超级甜，吃起来却并不腻人，十分爽口。”

堂本刚实在忍无可忍，裹着被子拿了枕头扔了出去。大狐狸避过枕头，一把捞住他，在早午饭前又是一番掠夺。

堂本刚大人在这天，终于在自己府中坐实了白日荒淫的威名。

着实可喜可贺。

7.

堂本光一搬到了堂本刚的主宅内院安心静养，早课挥刀，晚课抄经，剩下的时间与堂本刚耳鬓厮磨。晨钟暮鼓，阴阳调合，内伤清淤成效卓越，气色眼见着好了起来。眼尾眉稍总带着股粉嫩娇憨的春色，加之肤色白皙，或静或卧，皆是副夺人心魄的美人缟。

这和堂本刚印象中总带着股肃杀气、甲不离身苦哈哈的样子，大相径庭。以至于在景帝召他去暖阁，调笑般问起来堂本将军如何的时候，他只好支吾过去，不堪想象带着这样一个招摇子进宫问安的情况。

景帝也不戳穿他这个难得别扭藏娇的小皇叔，随他喜欢。暗中宣了堂本光一见过几次，虽未谈及维新局势，但就二人琴瑟合鸣无心权势的问题，再度做了试探与确认。

说服景帝放心的理由不外两点。一是，堂本光一众同僚部下均已死亡，讨还公道势在必行，可也仅止步于此了，再往后的安排，并不在他的野心之内；一是，堂本光一的容颜，在开苞采阳后可谓夺目，若非景帝不好男色，势必要为之抢夺一番。对于后者的理解，本人也有所觉悟，对这般麻烦事情，避之不及。

待到堂本光一身体大好，景帝往堂本刚府上送了一纸堂本光一的调令，官升一级辖管西南，秋后到任。堂本刚才觉察到日日在家静养的大狐狸的阴谋，竟是真要兑现私奔。

他找了堂本光一狠挠一通，也未有什么成效。末了，还是一番云雨，堂本光一抚着怀中人安慰着无事，南方气候较京城好上许多，吃食口味软糯偏甜，事情也不及如今的麻烦危险，何乐不为。

堂本刚心知事情不会如此简单，同佐藤信的仇怨一日不结，堂本光一怎会安心离京。可堂本光一在初夜过后绝口不提维新旧事，宛若他不过是出征受伤，而非受了倾轧。

堂本刚猜不准堂本光一的心意，毕竟日日备了朝服送他上朝，坐在盛了冰块鼓着羽扇的马车里等着他下朝的始终是他。中间堂本光一见过谁，提过怎样的折子，探子如实禀告，找不出任何堂本光一要动手的破绽。

就连景帝，也只知道堂本光一临行前是要除掉佐藤信一党。为此堂本光一所要的赏赐不过是他和堂本刚的自由，景帝并非狭隘之人，当即恩准。因此无论何人，皆难寻得堂本光一究竟做了如何安排，一丝线索也无。

堂本刚时常在交合过后伏在他身上掂量，对于这人，究竟是现在攥于手心的情爱重要，还是破败不堪的忠义更为致命。仅就他知道月见薰是堂本刚的伺妾，心中有情却可压抑不动，其中的隐忍自制可见一斑。若阻碍他匡扶正义了却仇怨，恐怕之后的每分情爱，皆建立在他对心中道义的背叛与欺瞒之上，虚幻脆弱的不堪一击。

故而，即便是死局，堂本刚也只能由他前去。

8.

初秋夜月色郎朗，佐藤信一党聚于府中庆祝其孙子满月。席间觥筹交错，歌舞升平。在戏班稍微停顿的当口，有冷箭裹挟夜风而下，箭箭射中要害。中箭者皆是佐藤一党核心成员，手头卷宗足够坐穿牢底。

庭前流水席间因鲜血和尸体瞬间乱做一团，吵杂着奔往出口以便逃命。个个都怕有箭再出，抱着头飞快的散去。徒留佐藤家私兵背靠背围成一圈，以御来袭。

对着此情此景佐藤信依旧背靠大堂做于主席，与周围几个伺妾推杯换盏，笑语盈盈。正坐于屏风后的琴师也未退去，依旧垂目抚琴，乐声婉转。

大堂的门忽而逐一封闭，私兵未及门口便被火墙隔开，营救不得。

佐藤信脸色略变，推开伺妾奔至门口，手尚未触及门扇就被烫的一缩。困兽之殤愤怒至极，一把抽出刀来对空喊道，“谁要害我？！”

堂本光一由天而降，一身紫色小袖长着，身姿绮丽。他看定佐藤信，轻蔑道，“是代天来收你的命，蠢材。”

佐藤信看着来人，半晌也未想起是谁。

火光透过窗纸印的那张脸一片银红，看过去却像起了层薄雾，想必来人的皮肤和心一般冷若寒玉。眉目修长，眼瞳淡漠，不带丝毫感情，周身散发着一种神造物的气息，灵动生色，绝非凡人。唇瓣轻抿，未绽的蔷薇般柔嫩，两侧颌骨的线条凛冽至极，收拢在圆润小巧的耳垂两侧，带着股矛盾的魅惑。

佐藤信已年过六旬，为官四十余年，自认见过的美人无数，即便是韶光亭的花魁月见薰较之恐怕也逊色了些。确切而言，那是截然不同的美，宛若天地的壮丽辽阔，云霞的变化异常。若月见薰是地，此人便是天；若月见薰是霞光，此人便是云朵。视之极为相近，却又截然相反，然则又不可分离一般融合成一处，合二为一。

佐藤信这才缓缓的忆起堂本光一这个人。原来只知道打仗，一心想要更强装备的将军的完成形态是这般模样。真是造化弄人，自己竟为神所弃。

绝望间佐藤信挥刀跃起，向堂本光一砍去。面对咸腥的杀意，堂本光一并未拔刀，只是抬起右手摊开了手掌。刀尖在掌心砍出碎裂的火焰，照亮了那双疏离的黑瞳。堂本光一垂手，佐藤信的攻击被瓦解殆尽，刀刃豁了一片新芽，无助的被握于手中。

堂本光一扔下手中的小刀，那片只有刃口并无刀柄的锐铁柳叶一般飘落在佐藤信眼前。佐藤认识此物，那是维新一派堂本光一的同僚长濑大臣的“新柳”，长濑无论饮酒喝茶皆喜爱将它把玩手中，仿佛那真是一片柔顺的新叶。

“你可还记得你残害过的人？”堂本光一问。

“记得。如何能忘。”佐藤信抖着黑色的胡须，一张皱纹不多堪称年轻的脸上写满了快意，涨上了血色可谓极乐，“可你知道吗，他们该死，挡我路者，皆该死啊！”

堂本光一迈步、拔刀，动作一气呵成，在腰间的打刀入鞘的那颗，已位于他身后的佐藤信跪倒于地，头颅一路滚到门口，湮灭在火光之中。

此刻大堂中的琴声才停止。堂本刚越过屏风款步而来。行至堂本光一面前，那双大眼睛水汪汪的看着他。

未及堂本光一开口解释，一记耳光落了下来，打的他口中生出了铁锈味。

堂本刚伸手拉住他的衣襟，将人扯到身前，看定那人的眼，笑道，“今后，将军可就是我的人了。”

堂本光一垂首而笑。一把将人捞起，拉了绳索出了火海，回家讨账。

9.

西南的天气果真非常温暖，深秋的时候踏入境内的堂本二人热的不行，即使是夏絽也穿的颇为松垮。

堂本光一对夏絽织物过于薄软，浅色褥絆遮不住堂本刚肩痣这一点颇为不满。命了小厮找好铺子，多做些凉快又遮肉的褥絆来。

小厮对此敢怒不敢言，车马劳顿还在其次，这位大人不觉得吻痕有任何问题，却非要针对一颗痣真是让人费解。究竟怎样的褥絆才能满足要求，更是难到送命，揣测不能。一番掏心掏肝劳神费力到最后，还是两位大人自己去挑的才能算好。

相较堂本光一近乎无理取闹的执念，堂本刚则颇感无所谓。一件啰嗦的女着都没有带，随意套着浴衣趿拉着木屐，简直是神仙日子。

仍留在京城辛勤劳动的景帝在佐藤信死后，对守旧派进行了弹劾并定罪量刑。维新真正得以推行，还是依赖了堂本刚离京前对新任一批官员的考核，筛选出了合适的人选，对新班底做好了基本构成。

基于景帝的私心，还是为堂本刚正了名，封了王爵，京城封地保留的同时镇守西南，实现了“带着堂本光一私奔”的初愿。

这同时也满足了堂本光一的私心，西南有港口，对他专心研究如何做好军备升级可以说是专备基础设施。

可谓两全其美。

等到堂本家一行抵达西南别府是个下午，堂本刚在自家后院看到了海，大狐狸黏在他身边，看着他眼中的星光璀然笑的一脸纵容。

西南的海和中部以及北方的不同，那是纯粹到刺目的蓝，画中才有的铺天盖朝气蓬勃地带着透明感的蓝。白色的鸥鸟在岸边展翼，虽然别府在山腰难以听闻其音，还是充满了自在的味道。

登上别府后院的吊脚楼，罗帐轻软随风微扬，整个屋侧都是大窗，阳光洋洋洒洒毫不吝啬的充满了整个木质空间，点缀着夏日的繁花开满了露台，温和的香气绕满了屋内。

堂本刚不由得踏入室内，又回头看看堂本光一。他上前来牵住他，拉开格栅往室内走去，一间乐屋呈现眼前。

“你怎么知道？”堂本刚近乎喜极而泣。

“大人不是说过吗，我是你的人嘛。”堂本光一笑着吻住他。

晚上在别府的床上，堂本光一搂着堂本刚躺在床上，透过屋顶一侧的玻璃看着浩瀚星海。

“错过的那几年，你是如何过的？”堂本刚不再纠结于自己的问题是否必要，顺着心意随口问了出来。

“说起来很奇怪，我总觉得你在未来、也就是现在，等着我，”堂本光一拨开他的长发蹭进了他的颈窝，小口的啃着那颗痣，“每当我坐在你睡过的那张榻上，都有这种感觉。”

“那我等了你好久。”堂本刚笑着抱怨他，鼻息灼的很痒，推开他捞起来一点，轻嘬他的唇。

“可你知道的，我会来。且并非梦一场，而是切实的锲入你的命中。”堂本光一笑着索吻，小心的欺身而上，占有似的填满着怀中人。

星海浩瀚，而我有你。

————————FIN————————


End file.
